This disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in one example described below, more particularly provides for acoustic telemetry using a distributed acoustic sensing (DAS) system.
It can be useful to monitor parameters in a well over time. For example, production efficiency and output can be enhanced by obtaining the most accurate information available for a given well via downhole sensor measurements. However, a means of obtaining the sensor measurements is needed.
For this purpose and others, it would be advantageous to provide advancements in the art of telemetry in wells. For example, such advancements could be used for transmitting sensor measurements from well tools.